


Masks We Wear

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Community: bridge2sickbay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masks, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a side of them they never showed, and they always saw right through me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Kirk/Author's Choice - _I watched it all up close. / I knew more than most. / I saw a side of him he never showed. Full of sympathy for a world that wouldn't let him be._ (Shinedown, What a Shame)

I like to keep up masks, even around my friends. Something I learned to do when I was young and lost. Always made sure I had more than one showing as masks are fragile things and can break when you least expect it. It became easier as time went on, and I was so used to wearing them that I never saw it coming.

Two people, not one but two, had seen right through them all. One had done it within weeks. The other took longer but he was more methodical like that. When I finally figured that they saw the real me and didn't care about the ugliness there, and _still_ wanted to be my friends, I was happy. And stupidly, for the longest I took them for granted.

I'm smart, real smart, but when it comes to certain aspects of relationships I can be duller than a bed post. I started to pick up the signs, see the cracks and layers of my two best friends. They too had hidden sides of them, not at all ugly but just as painful to bare. Their conviction to the way they lived their life astounded me after I had put the pieces together. With all that was always going against them, more so than me, they still cared, still wanted to fight.

Then one day I decided to lay it all out. To take off the masks they already had found, to show them that they could too and all would still be right in the world. That we would be, could be right for each other. And in the end, we were.


End file.
